Defying Gravity
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Karena mereka tahu, cinta yang mereka cari masih ada di balik pintu yang sama. FFC Title Says It All. Finchel rules! XD


**Defying Gravity**

**Glee **© **Fox and Ryan Murphy [And Will Schuester, perhaps ;) *punched]**

**The whole plot **© **me**

**For FFC The Title Says It All, song: Defying Gravity **©**honorable composer =)**

**.**

Langit sudah berhenti membanjiri bumi, meninggalkan lapisan basah di atas tanah. Bahkan terkadang menimbulkan genangan yang, walaupun kecil, langsung menyiprat ke segala arah begitu sebuah sepatu hitam khas pekerja kantoran memijaknya.

Si empunya sepatu tampak tidak peduli dengan genangan yang baru dilaluinya, juga dengan genangan-genangan lain yang ia injak selama perjalanannya dari bandara menuju sebuah tempat di kota asalnya, Ohio. Entah karena klien wanita 'kesepian' yang memintanya menjadi pengacara untuk perceraiannya dengan sang suami, atau mungkin karena klien wanita lain yang memintanya membantu menjerumuskan suaminya ke penjara karena sang suami dianggap menikahinya hanya karena harta-lah yang membuat pemuda berambut cepak tersebut setidak peduli itu. Terlebih, yang membuat dirinya heran, wanita paruh baya itu berjanji akan memberinya bayaran lebih plus sesuatu yang disebutnya sebagai 'layanan spesial' bila ia berhasil memenangkan perkara tersebut.

Ah, dunia benar-benar sudah gila.

**Finn Hudson** memelankan langkahnya begitu berbelok menuju sebuah jalan yang tidak bisa dibilang asing baginya. Sebuah jalan yang seringkali ia dan teman-teman terbaiknya lewati. Bukan jalan itu inti dari tujuannya kali ini. Melainkan sebuah kafe di mana ia telah menginjakkan kaki di trotoar depannya, memandangi plang familiar itu dengan senyum kerinduan.

Breadstix.

Yah, tampaknya tempat ini—dan siapa yang menyuruhnya pergi ke tempat ini—merupakan alasan sesungguhnya mengapa ia tidak peduli dengan sepatunya yang mulai basah, juga dengan kemeja garis-garis biru-putih berlapis jaket hitam tebal yang sudah dihiasi bulatan-bulatan bekas rintik hujan yang menetes dari emperan toko.

Sedikit memicingkan mata, pemuda berusia pertengahan dua puluhan itu melirik ke dalam kafe, matanya bergerak-gerak seolah mencari sesuatu. Seseorang, tepatnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia dapat menemukan orang yang ia cari tengah memandang ke luar jendela di sampingnya. Dagunya bertumpu pada sebelah tangannya. Tatapannya kosong. Tumben sekali gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya, pikir Finn geli, sebelum memutuskan untuk mendorong pintu kafe.

.

**Rachel Berry **berkali-kali melirik arloji ungu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lebih lima belas menit, yang artinya 'orang itu' telah terlambat empat puluh lima menit dari jadwal yang seharusnya.

Mendesah, gadis itu kembali melempar pandangan keluar jendela, memerhatikan embun yang setia menempel pada jendela besar di sebelahnya. Karena hujan sudah selesai, embun mulai menipis, digantikan tetesan air yang siap meluncur menuruni jendela. Pasti di luar dingin sekali, pikirnya. Penghangat di Breadstix untungnya cukup hangat untuk membuat embun tercipta di bagian dalam jendela.

Yang artinya, ia bisa membunuh waktu dengan menggambar konyol ala anak TK yang kesepian. Menggambar apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa rasa khawatir karena bisa dihapus dengan mudah, bahkan bila dibiarkan embun dan gambar akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Baru saja Rachel menempelkan telunjuk kanannya pada kaca, ia mendengar sebuah suara berat yang sangat ia kenal.

Suara yang sudah sangat dirindukannya selama lebih dari lima tahun.

.

Finn dengan santai menarik kursi tepat di hadapan Rachel, lalu menyampirkan jaketnya di kursi sebelahnya yang kosong. Pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan yang tengah sepi sebelum memberanikan diri menatap sepasang mata cokelat tua itu.

Finn merasa harus membuka obrolan. "Hai."

Suara-suara di sekitar mereka bagaikan latar belakang yang pas untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

Rachel menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang meluap tiba-tiba dengan metode yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"Hai," jawabnya.

Senyum Finn yang sudah terpasang sebelumnya melebar, menampakkan sederet giginya yang putih. Ia kemudian memasang raut menyesal. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Gadis di hadapannya hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengetukkan kuku berlapis cat berwarna merah ungu pada jamnya. "Empat puluh menit. Kau tahu, di Broadway, keterlambatan adalah hal yang tidak bisa ditoleransi," jawabnya dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Pesawatnya ditunda," jawab Finn enteng.

Rachel masih memasang ekspresi kesal. Tidak lama, karena tawanya segera pecah. "Tapi aku tahu, pengacara muda sepertimu pasti sedang sibuk-sibuknya melayani klien wanita."

Finn tidak penasaran mengapa Rachel bisa membaca pikirannya yang sedang ruwet karena setumpuk permohonan. Ia terlalu sibuk memerhatikan gadis di hadapannya. Rachel tidak tambah tinggi—tentu, dilihat dari ketinggian meja di depannya, namun tampak lebih… menawan. Broadway pasti sangat mendidiknya. Alhasil, pemuda itu hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Ah ya, omong-omong, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Rachel. Ah, dan gadis itu juga tetap cerewet, tambah Finn dalam hati.

Pemuda itu memerhatikan meja yang kosong. "Kau belum memesan apapun?"

Rachel menjawab pertanyaan Finn dengan gelengan. "Rasanya tidak enak memesan sebelum kau datang," jawabnya singkat sebelum mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi ke arah pelayan terdekat yang memang sudah terlatih instingnya untuk segera menjawab panggilan. Dengan cepat pelayan wanita itu menghampiri meja keduanya.

Ya, pelayan wanita yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun sebelumnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang setia memasang senyum ramahnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Rachel mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Finn berpikir sejenak—ia tidak perlu repot-repot melihat deretan menu di meja—sebelum memutuskan memesan secangkir _latte _yang memang sangat cocok dalam udara dingin. Setelah Rachel memesan minuman yang sama, pelayan wanita itu pun pergi.

"Nah, bagaimana?" Rachel menumpukan dagunya di atas kedua genggaman tangannya yang saling bertaut.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Finn.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mendesah panjang. "Yah, kehidupanmu. Apa kau tidak merindukan Klub Glee?"

"Selalu," jawab Finn tanpa harus pikir panjang.

"_Well, _aku pun begitu," sahut Rachel, memandangi jalanan yang sedang sepi. Maklum saja, Ohio bukanlah kota seperti New York yang selalu sibuk walaupun mendung masih membayangi langit. "Kau tahu, sejak kita lulus tujuh tahun yang lalu, aku selalu merindukan teman-teman. Kukira dengan bertemu denganmu rasa rindu itu bisa sedikit terobati, tapi nyatanya bertemu denganmu justru membuatku ingin bertemu yang lain," sambungnya diakhiri cengir khasnya. "Ah, bagaimana Kurt?"

Finn melempar pandangan yang menyiratkan tanda tanya besar. "Kurt? Kukira justru kau yang lebih sering bertemu dengannya."

Rachel mendesah. "Entahlah, Broadway sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Aku bahkan belum melihatnya sebulan ini."

Hudson muda di depannya mengangkat alis, tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Hening lagi. Tetes-tetes hujan yang menari di jendela dan konversasi yang terdengar _blur_ di sekeliling merekaadalah dua hal yang menemani kesunyian itu, sebelum seorang pelayan yang sudah bekerja di kafe itu selama bertahun-tahun datang membawakan pesanan mereka.

Setelah membisikkan '_thank you' _pada sang _waitress, _keduanya saling mengangkat _latte _yang masih mengepul itu sebelum menempelkan ujung cangkir pada bibir masing-masing, meniupnya sesaat, sebelum menyeruput perlahan.

Dalam diam Finn memandang Rachel melintasi cangkirnya. Gadis itu menyeruput sekilas dan meletakkan cangkir kembali ke tempatnya. Nyaris utuh.

"Kau sudah dewasa," pernyataan demikian begitu saja meluncur dari bibir Finn saat ia menaruh cangkirnya.

Mendengarnya, Rachel mendengus menahan tawa. Tidak ada tanggapan yang keluar, gadis itu hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela, memerhatikan para pejalan kaki dan taksi yang sesekali lewat.

Matanya seketika bertubrukan dengan cap jari telunjuknya yang tertera di jendela. Ia mengingat sejarah terbentuknya cap itu, yaitu saat ia bosan menunggu pemuda di hadapannya dan memutuskan untuk menggambar dengan jari. Konyol sekali.

Kemudian ia berbisik lirih, "_Sesuatu telah berubah dalam diriku. Sesuatu yang tidak sama."_

Finn menatap Rachel. Kelebatan gambar beberapa tahun sebelumnya bagaikan kaleidoskop yang tiba-tiba menyergap pikiran pria itu.

"_Aku sudah tidak lagi bermain dalam permainan orang lain," _Finn bergumam pelan, disertai senyum miring khasnya.

Terlihat kilatan kaget di mata Rachel, namun ia justru tersenyum. "Kau masih mengingatnya?"

Ragu, Finn mengangkat bahu. "Aku 'kan yang mendukungmu sejak awal pengumuman _diva-off _itu."

Gadis berahang tegas di hadapannya menipiskan bibir, lalu tersenyum canggung seraya meraih cangkir untuk kesekian kalinya. "Yah, terima kasih. Walaupun aku tahu sebenarnya Kurt lebih baik dariku."

"Tidak," Finn sontak menggeleng, "kalian mempunyai suara yang berbeda. Kurt lebih sopran, sedangkan kau tidak. Kalian sama-sama berhak untuk menyanyikannya."

Rachel menurunkan cangkirnya. "Mungkin. Dan kau sendiri, _Mr. Rocker?" _goda Rachel.

Derai tawa ringan menghiasi percakapan mereka. Nampaknya es bernama kecanggungan yang sedari tadi memisahkan mereka mulai mencair. Kata demi kata mengalir begitu saja. Rachel berkata, Finn menanggapi dan balas melontarkan pertanyaan. Detik-detik terlewati hingga mereka sama-sama tidak menyadari _latte _dalam cangkir mereka telah raib entah ke mana dan Sang Surya mulai memerah.

"… dan kau tahu, Finn? Seperti lagu itu, _sekarang waktunya untuk mempercayai naluriku, menutup mata, dan melompat."_

"_Ini saatnya untuk menentang gravitasi…" _lanjut Finn bergairah.

"Ini saatnya untuk menentang gravitasi," angguk Rachel mantap. "Kalau kau anggap ketakutanmu adalah _gravitasi, _tantanglah dan lamar Quinn secepatnya."

Rachel tentu berdusta bila ia mengaku menyampaikan saran itu dengan ringan. Adalah bohong jika ia bisa menahan ribuan pedang imajinatif yang tengah menusuk dadanya. Dan kebohongan terbesarnya adalah menyembunyikan bening yang terasa sudah terlalu penuh untuk ditampung kelopak matanya. Untungnya, Rachel Berry adalah artis _Broadway _yang sedang naik daun, sehingga berakting kecil seperti itu bukanlah masalah baginya.

"Lalu," Finn berujar, "kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Rachel menatap bingung. "Aku?"

Dilihatnya Finn mengangguk. "Sudah punya 'seseorang'?"

Hening.

Dengan gugup Rachel menatap keluar jendela. Ia hanya menjawab pelan, "Belum. Semua lelaki sepertinya takut pada kemampuanku," guraunya diikuti cengiran lebar.

Finn tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba mantan bintang _football _itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengangkat punggung lebarnya dari sandaran kursi, membiarkan kedua tangannya menggenggam dengan siku bertumpu di kedua pahanya yang sedikit terbuka, membuat pemuda itu sedikit mencondongkan badan agar bisa melihat Rachel lebih dekat.

"Dengar," Finn berdeham, "aku…"

Tidak ada kata yang keluar setelahnya. Kegugupan Finn jelas terlihat, Rachel tahu itu.

"Aku… hanya ingin… memohon."

Mata Rachel melebar. Binar keterkejutan terpeta jelas di wajahnya.

Finn terlihat makin gugup. Pria itu mengumpat dalam hati, bagaimana bisa kemampuannya sebagai pengacara yang harus pandai bersilat lidah menguap begitu saja justru di saat seperti itu?

"Baiklah. Aku… maksudku… aku mohon…"

Finn menatap mata kecokelatan yang sudah lama dirindukannya itu.

"Maukah kau… menunggu—"

Sebuah lagu _rock _tiba-tiba memecah ketegangan yang mengembang di antara mereka. Finn nyaris terlonjak dari tempatnya ketika bunyi sekaligus getar ponselnya membuatnya terkejut. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan ponsel kesayangannya itu dari dalam saku. Sebuah pesan.

"Maaf," Finn menyeringai bersalah sebelum menekan beberapa tombol hingga deretan kata tersaji di layar ponselnya.

Dan Rachel bisa melihat perubahan itu. Wajah gugup pemuda yang ditaksirnya selama lima tahun belakangan berubah begitu saja saat ia membaca tulisan di layar ponselnya. _Pasti Quinn, _batin Rachel berkata sarkastis. Lagipula, siapa lagi yang dapat membuat Finn tersenyum selebar itu selain si _blondie_?

.

_Kau ada di mana?_

_._

_Ohio, kau?_

_._

_Baru saja menyelesaikan rekaman. Beyonce benar-benar perfeksionis, melelahkan sekali :(_

_._

Tidak terasa, dentingan waktu tampaknya tidak lagi berlaku bagi Hudson muda itu. Entah karena kecepatan mengetik Quinn di atas rata-rata sehingga dengan sangat cepat dapat membalas, ataukah memang Finn telah menganggap gadis di hadapannya adalah fatamorgana?

.

.

Sebagai gantinya, Rachel termangu menatap menembus jendela untuk membunuh kebosanan ketika sekali lagi matanya menangkap sebuah cap kecil berbentuk oval. Diliriknya Finn yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada satu titik di jendela tersebut.

.

Menggigit bibir, Berry termuda itu memilih meneruskan gambar yang belum sempat terlukis.

.

.

.

"Maaf," Finn mengangkat kepalanya sekilas sebelum kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Dengan sentuhan terakhir, pemuda berambut cepak itu menaruh ponselnya di dalam saku.

Ditatapnya kembali Rachel. "Sudah lama…" ucapannya terhenti tepat ketika ia melihat gadis itu sudah meraih tas tangannya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Rachel sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut, juga mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dengan santai ia memilih menunjukkan jam tangan mungil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah hampir malam. Aku harus pulang, kalau tidak ayah-ayahku akan mengamuk," jawabnya singkat seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

Tentu saja Finn merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang mengundang gadis itu, namun dirinya yakin ia sendiri yang merusak pertemuan mereka.

"Omong-omong, tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Rachel santai.

Finn mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir sejenak sebelum mengingat kata-kata yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. "Ap—ah… maksudmu… itu…"

"Kau memohon padaku untuk menunggu tanggal pernikahanmu?" terka Rachel dengan nada sarkastis yang terlalu dingin untuk disembunyikan. Dalam hati ia membisikkan permohonannya sendiri, agar pemuda di depannya mengatakan '_tidak'. _

"Tanggal… ah, y—ya, ya! Maksudku itu!" seru Finn girang. Tentu bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya. Kalau saja _sms _Quinn tidak menginterupsi perkataannya…

Namun Finn tidak tahu betapa hancurnya Rachel mendengar seruan riang itu. Sungguh, kelenjar _lacrimal _nya sudah memproduksi terlalu banyak air. Hanya dalam hitungan menit gadis itu yakin bening-bening akan menetes melalui sudut matanya. Dan sungguh, lebih baik ia tidak pernah memenuhi undangan Finn dibandingkan mengeluarkan air mata di hadapan cinta pertamanya itu.

"Kurasa… Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini," tanggap Rachel parau. Pandangannya menjadi tidak fokus karena segala pemandangan di sekeliling gadis itu terlihat mengabur. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari mata Finn. Karena untuk melihatnya, ia harus menunduk dan membiarkan likuid asin itu meluap. Alhasil, Rachel memilih untuk menatap sekeliling.

Finn berdiri, menangkap gestur ganjil Rachel. Dengan cepat ia berusaha menggenggam kedua bahu gadis yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya itu, namun hanya udara kosong yang ia raih. Rachel beringsut pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, meninggalkan Finn yang menatapnya sendu dan menarik tangannya kembali hingga menjuntai lemas di kedua sisi tubuh tingginya.

Pemuda itu memilih untuk membanting tubuhnya ke kursi, lalu menumpukan dahinya pada salah satu telapak tangan seraya mengusapnya. Seakan kurang, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, di mana hujan ternyata turun kembali dengan derasnya, membuat kedua iris hitamnya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil.

.

Di sana, di jendela, dengan embun sebagai kanvas, dilatarbelakangi cahaya kemerahan matahari musim gugur, Finn melihatnya.

.

"_Beri aku ciuman selamat tinggal, karena aku akan menentang gravitasiku sendiri."_

_._

Ditambah dengan dua gambaran wajah yang sama-sama mengukirkan senyum, Finn yakin rangkaian gambar dan kata itu ditujukan kepadanya. Oleh Rachel, karena ia yakin sebelumnya tidak ada gambar dan tulisan tersebut.

Tubuh Finn lemas saat itu juga. Demi Tuhan, sudah berapa kali ia menyiksanya?

Finn memusatkan pandangan pada lukisan di atas tulisan itu. Ya, dua wajah yang tersenyum. Yang satu, di sebelah kanan dari sudut pandangnya, Finn menyadari bahwa wajah itu adalah wajahnya yang terbingkai rambut pendek. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, di sebelah kiri, terdapat gambar seulas wajah berambut panjang yang sedang tersenyum.

Namun Finn tahu, senyum kedua wajah itu berbeda dari senyuman pada umumnya.

Itu adalah senyum sedih, biasanya tergambar saat pelukisnya memang merasakan sedih sehingga tidak disadari.

Dan Finn menyipitkan matanya, menatap bentuk geometri tertentu yang tertera di antara kedua wajah tersebut.

_Love._

Hati.

Kecil, namun bila diperhatikan baik-baik, jelas sekali bentuk itu digambar dengan halus, penuh kasih sayang.

Finn menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi , merenungi kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia perbuat sepanjang 'reuni' itu, ketika matanya kembali menangkap sesuatu di atas meja. Secarik kertas kecil, seukuran _note _untuk ditempelkan ke kulkas. Ragu, ia meraihnya, membacanya, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung beranjak berdiri dan berlari keluar kafe, tentu setelah membayar semua pesanannya.

Di tengah hujan yang mengguyur, Finn tidak memedulikan rambutnya yang telah lemas. Setelah berlari menuju halte terdekat, bibirnya mengulum senyum melihat seorang gadis berjaket kuning tengah menunggu sendirian, basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang lepek dan jaketnya yang berwarna lebih tua dari sebelumnya.

Kali ini, tanpa ragu, Finn kembali berlari, meninggalkan kertas catatan yang terjatuh begitu saja. Tak ayal kertas itu terbawa angin, melayang perlahan, sebelum jatuh dengan anggun di atas trotoar.

Dan hujan dengan kejamnya menghapus sisa-sisa tinta yang masih sedikit terbaca.

.

"_Dan tahukah kau, Finn? Kaulah gravitasiku."_

_._

Hujan yang menari sekali lagi menjadi saksi bisu dua insan yang saling memeluk di bawah kanopi halte, membiarkan satu sama lain saling menghalau dingin, sekaligus menciptakan kehangatan. Mereka berpelukan, dan tidak akan pernah rela melepas. Karena mereka tahu, cinta yang mereka cari masih ada di balik pintu yang sama.

.

.

Hujan perlahan memelan, lalu berhenti. Breadstix sudah tutup, tentu saja. Sudah hampir tengah malam, saatnya setiap orang bergelut dengan dinginnya musim gugur. Entah karena memang tidak melihat atau apa, tampaknya pelayan terakhir yang ada di kafe itu begitu senang karena _shit-_nya telah berakhir. Buru-buru ia pulang dan mengunci kafe.

Ya, ia mengunci kafe, membiarkan gambaran dan tulisan di salah satu sisi jendela besar Breadstix seolah menunggu waktu sebelum panas membuat jejak tangan seorang Rachel Berry akhirnya terhapus.

.

.

**FIN**

**O—oke, saya nggak tahu kenapa jadi gaje begini -_- Big sorry for the inconvenience =(**

**Yang diitalisasi itu liriknya, tentu dengan penyesuaian *giggles**

**Want to criticize? Shout it out by reviewing this =DD**

**Cheers**

**.**


End file.
